Devaneios
by Heather Danforth
Summary: Ela podia ter o melhor, mas ainda assim continuava ali. Aqueles dedos aferrados aos seus, como se houvessem sido soldados. Como se ele fosse o melhor.


O que ele poderia dizer?

Estava naquele estado de torpor, onde a dopamina inundava o cérebro de forma tão intensa que chegar a conclusões racionais era impossível, sentia-se como uma embriagado, como se as drogas depressoras estivessem ali, atrapalhando as sinapses e estímulos neurológicos, impedindo-o de agir em condições sóbrias e conscientes. O que havia bebido? Nada.

Talvez a situação fosse mais humilhante por esse detalhe, não havia ingerido nada para que entrasse naquele estado ausente, etéreo e de felicidade intangível. Apenas havia sentido o contato do esguio corpo quente e diminuto contra o seu, os lábios desenhados para o deboche, quentes, movendo-se sobre os seus sempre frios, o olhar lânguido com pontos luminosos, como chocolate sendo derretido inspecionando-o morosamente, orgulhosa e candidamente, desvendando segredos ocultos de forma tão sublime que não lhe restava nada além do choque, assombro.

Havia se tornado cativo das mãos aveludadas, que tão perfeitamente entrelaçavam-se as suas, sumindo quando se fechava sobre elas. Necessitava do contato caloroso como uma droga vitalícia, sentia-se com se fosse ficar louco com mera ausência da fragrância cítrica que emanava das madeixas exóticas, carmesim. Como pudera detestar vermelho alguma vez? Uma cor tão viva, contagiante, inebriante? Aliás, com um sorriso irônico constatou, se quer lembrava-se se realmente havia detestado aquilo um dia. Era um devaneio fortuito, longínquo que talvez fosse apenas uma idéia.

- E então? – A voz suave, porém firme invadiu seus ouvidos e ele emergiu do mergulho profundo, fitando os olhos acastanhados e desprendendo-se lentamente da garota a sua frente. – O que você ia me dizer, Draco?

Ele poderia dizer tudo aquilo, mas ainda assim sentia incompleto, não era suficiente, nunca seria. Mordeu o lábio inferior, brincando com uma das formosas mechas ruivas, os olhos nunca se desviando do mar sondável que eram os olhos de Gina, impressionava-o a capacidade de ler tudo clara e concisamente ali, o modo tão espontâneo com o qual ela conseguia expressar-se, dizer tudo e mais um pouco do que pretendia; a sinceridade abundante até mesmo quando era necessário fingir. Transparente, inalcançável para ele. Realmente merecia toda aquela atenção, benevolência de alguém tão certo? Tão perfeitamente respeitável e admirável?

Ela podia ter o melhor, mas ainda assim continuava ali. Aqueles dedos aferrados aos seus, como se houvessem sido soldados. _Como se ele fosse o melhor_. Tragou saliva, os olhos cerrando-se a procura de uma explanação, não aguentaria toda aquela avalanche de sensações, constatações e devaneios que o assaltavam a toda hora, ao menor pensamento de cabelos vermelhas esvoaçantes, e sardas fracamente espalhadas por costas alvas e sedosas. Tinha que falar para sua própria sanidade, mas então por que não conseguia formar uma única frase sem que soasse estúpido, bobo?

- Draco?

O timbre preocupado o pressionou involuntariamente. Então, percorrendo as mãos enregeladas pelos braços nus e segurando-a pela nuca, ele respirou fundo, esperando que uma única vez em sua vida, a barreira que tanto cuidara para manter os outros afastados, ruísse para que ela penetrasse de vez, mesmo que suspeitosamente ele soubesse que assim que pusera os olhos naquela silhueta minúscula, a fortaleza já havia se rendido.

- Eu te amo.

Respondeu simples, levemente. Três palavras que o provocaram uma ânsia de alívio e ardor nunca sentido antes, poderia ter dito muitas coisas, declamado os mais lindos e majestosos poemas, músicas, obras. Mas ainda assim, tudo seria incompleto perto daquela pequena frase. Mergulhou novamente naqueles divinos olhos castanhos de brilho especial, e sorriu alquebrado, não, nem mesmo 'eu te amo' havia sido suficiente, apenas um alívio instantâneo e imediato. Talvez, ele começava a suspeitar, nada no mundo seria suficiente para expressar o que ele sentia perto dela.


End file.
